Shags, Fancies, and The Ever So Popular Love
by D.W.Lam
Summary: Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter. Two young and proper adults are stuck in a summer home for at least a week or at least that’s what Mr. Potter has been saying. So what would happen if you leave these two proper adults stay in this home for at least a week?
1. Knackered and Knickers

**Summery: **Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter. Two young and proper adults are stuck in a summer home for _at least_ a week (or at least that's what Mr. Potter has been saying). So what would happen if you leave these two proper adults stay in this home for at least a week? Read the title and you'll understand. (HG)

**Shags, Fancies, and (The Ever So Popular) Love**

**Chapter One:**

**Knackered and Knickers.**

"**H**urry up you two!" Molly Weasley's voice echoed through out the large cabin, in hopes to reach Ginny and Harry who were still upstairs trying most likely trying to pack. Stepping into the fireplace, she clucked her tongue against her teeth at the lack of two pairs of feet coming down the stairwell. "You both have five-minutes left!" Molly tried again, before grabbing the floo which was closing in five and shouting out her destination before leaving.

Upstairs, at that moment Ginny stepped out of the shower. Feeling completely relaxed, she tightened her robe around her and walked out into the hallway. Breathing in deeply, she felt a certain hunger tug at her and scrunched up her nose at the lack of aroma from her mother's famous cooking. "Mum," she called out, walking towards the beginning of the stairway, "daddy?" Her brown eyes scanned down onto the bottom floor of their cabin--bought as a gift from Harry.

Walking down the stairs she looked around the bottom floor and kept her brown eyes scanning the room: "Fred? George?" she tried, walking into the kitchen, "anyone?" Frowning, she walked back up the stairs and checked every room and finding each, sadly, empty. Giving up hope, she decided to check on the main room, Harry's room. Turning the handle, she sighed happily at a lump in the bed. Walking over she bent over and shook the lump. "Harry?" she called out, her voice soft as she shook even harder.

"Ugh?" he answered, lifting his head and groaning. Rolling her eyes, Ginny grabbed one of his free pillows and lifted it up a bit over his head before slamming it back down. "_Ow_!" he moaned, lifting his head and staring groggily ahead, "that hurt."

Ginny pursed her lips in laughter before straightening again. "I think we might have a problem, Harry," she said, sitting next to him in bed. He groaned, shoved off the pillow from his face, and glared at her.

"Course we do," he said, yawning, "You've given me a headache." She made a disapproving noise with a cluck of her tongue before taking her pillow and answering his statement by hitting him in the head once again. "Alright, _alright_," Harry said, grabbing the pillow from her hands before sitting up on his elbows, "What's wrong?"

"No ones here but us," she said, tucking a strand of hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear. Harry closed his eyes and muttered something before disappearing underneath the blankets. "_Harry_," she said, tugging on the blankets.

"It's too early," he answered, "and I haven't eaten yet."

"Potter," she snapped, wrenching off the blankets with renewed strength that shocked him enough to lie there, in his tee and shorts, while staring at her with slight fear and new found respect. "We have a problem or are you too stupid to realize this?"

"Actually," Harry said, swallowing as he sat up and leaned against his headboard. "No, because they probably left as they said they would yesterday at dinner. Look, I bought this place and I know it. Don't you think I would be a bit more panicked if I thought this was a problem?"

"I suppose," she said, reluctantly causing him to grin, "What?"

"It's going to take at least a week for them to be able to open the fireplace again," he said, musingly, "I only had them sign as a partners to this estate. They'll have a bit of trouble without my signature."

"Then why are _you_ so happy?" she asked, eyeing him carefully as his grin widened and he placed his hands behind his head.

"Oh well," he said, looking up at the ceiling with a low whistle, "think you should put on some clothes."

Her jaw fell and she tightened the robe around her before taking out her wand and jinxing the pillows to attack him, something like Hermione sending the canaries at Ron during their sixth year. "I didn't see anything, honest! _Ginny_," he cried out as she left the room, leaving a satisfied smirk on her lips as she left before heading towards her room while whistling. Pausing before her bedroom, with a sigh, she lifted her wand and muttered the counter jinx before going in and changing into some clothes.

A floor above, Harry sighed as all the pillows fell around him and muttered something about getting rid of most of them before lying back on one. He sighed as the headache he lied about earlier appeared with heavy throbs against his forehead. However, despite the pain, he lied there with his eyes cast upon the ceiling and a hand on his stomach. A small smile curved his lips and he shook his head slightly before he got up and began to walk downstairs to grab some food to feed his poor empty stomach.

As he came down the stairs and appeared in the living room he saw and owl tapping impatiently at the window who, upon seeing him, hooted in what seemed to be agitation. Brushing the hair out of his face he walked over to the window before opening it and letting the young barn owl in. It hooted at him and he nodded, "sorry, sorry." Turning its head away from him he merely smiled as he took off the letter from its leg. "Suppose you want a bite to eat as well," Harry said, getting a hoot in response.

Keeping the letter in his hand he motioned the owl to follow him into the other side of the living room, which was the kitchen. Leaving the letter upon the table he grabbed a bit of meat in the fridge and placed it on the table for the bird to eat before opening the letter. He smiled, upon seeing that it was Mrs. Weasley.

_Harry dear,_

_Apparently you two didn't seem to prepare in time and didn't find a need to come and rush into the fire place, even when I warned you countless times. Not that it's either yours or Ginny's fault, I'm not blaming either of you. However, Arthur and I have realized that we need your signature in order to bring you both back. So, if you could, just sign your name on the letter and send it back with Tally? I burrowed the dear from Remus. Anyway, if you could you'll be back within a day but if you somehow forget like waking up this morning then it's going to be at least _two weeks_. So, _don't forget!

_Much Love,_

_Molly_

Harry chuckled softly before eyeing the young owl that was tearing up the meat with its beak and feet. "Tally," he said softly, petting the owl gently, "would you mind just flying around a bit? You can come bright and early in the morning for some rest and food but you can't let a red head in this house see you, alright?"

The owl hooted softly and closed its eyes against Harry's hand. Grinning Harry burned the letter before giving it some more meat and telling it to fly off with it because the 'red head' could come at any given time. After the owl flew off, he smiled to him self before beginning to make a breakfast for two.


	2. An Owl and a Pillow Fight

**Shags, Fancies, and (The Ever So Popular) Love  
Chapter Two  
An Owl and a Pillow Fight  
**

**"W**e don't even have an owl with us?" Ginny asked, sitting on Harry's bed. She moved back until her hands touched a pillow, happy at touching the soft material she leaned forward and laid her head on it, watching as Harry dried his hair with a towel. He placed the towel around his neck and sat on the edge, his back to her while he shook his head in answer to her question. "Then what are we going to _do_, Harry? Do we have enough food to last us a week--"

"It may be two," he said, removing the towel and throwing it into the hamper.

"_Two_," she repeated, groaning, "I swore you said one."

"I'm thinking," he said, pausing shortly to put on his glasses, "seeing as I placed up the best guards around this property its going to be even harder for your mum and dad to get us out without my signature."

"Thats crazy, Harry," she said, rolling onto her back and looking up at the ceiling, "didn't think you'd protect us _this_ much."

He grunted in agreement before lying next to her, his eyes eyed her relaxed state and smiled. _She can complain all she wants but shes actually happy_, he thought_, I know it_. "Did I show you what I can do to my ceiling yet?" he asked, "its quite nifty--"

She giggled. "_Nifty_," she repeated, "s'pose I can't miss out on something so _nifty_, huh, Harry?"

He rolled his eyes at her before nudging her lightly, "watch." He took out his wand and thought the spell before lowering the wand and watching it shift in colors. She sat up sightly, leaning on her elbows as she watched the ceiling look like the night sky, a comet shooting past the light.

"Wicked," she whispered, standing on his bed. Before Harry could ask what on earth she was doing she asked, "Can I touch it?"

"I suppose, I never tried--" he stopped watching her jump and touch the ceiling before sitting back down and shivering. "What, did something happen?"

"It was cold," she said, "and my fingers are tingling."

He looked up there again before grinning at her, "_nifty_, huh?"

This time she rolled her eyes and muttered, "yeah, _nifty_." Harry laughed while she crawled back to the bed and lied down. They sat there for a while, gazing at the night sky while it was probably only about eleven in the morning. "This is nice, Harry. Can any other rooms do this?"

"Don't suppose so, I never thought to ask," he answered, "I can change it if you want."

"Really?" she asked, rolling to her side and looking at Harry with wider eyes. "To what? Can you watch stuff like that muggle box can?"

"You mean a television?"

"Yeah, that box thing."

He laughed before wincing as she hit him on the stomach. "Sorry, its cute when you said 'that box thing'," he said, his grin widening when he saw her cheeks light to a soft pink. "But, anyway, yeah we could watch the stuff on _the box thing_ like muggles do."

"Stop mocking me, Harry," she said, pouting.

"I'm not, I just want to watch stuff on the box," he said, smirking when she sat up. He moved his arms up for protection and continued, "that muggles like."

He got hit with a pillow-- again. _Twice in one day_, he thought grabbing his own and whacking her, _shows how much she loves me_. "Oy, Potter," she squealed hitting him back with every word she said next, "didn't-you-ever-learn-never-to-hit-a-woman."

"Woman?" he asked, hitting her back, "Is there one in the room?"

"You--" she began but got cut off by his pillow hitting her head.

"Yes, me what?" Harry asked before Ginny tackled him into the bed and hit him with the pillow three more times. She paused shortly after, laughing as she got off him. Harry stared at her as if she were insane before laughing with her, finding her happiness utterly contagious. "You're a damn maniac, Weasley," he said, clutching his now aching stomach.

She stopped, giggling here and there while wiping a tear from her eye. "You're the one who started it, Harry," she said before getting off the bed and walking out the door, "I'm hungry."

"You just ate!" he shouted after her. He laid there, as if waiting for her to come back before getting up himself and moving towards the kitchen. His eyes widened when he got to the room, utterly shocked at what he saw. The damn owl, that he shooed away was sitting on the table while peering at the both of them. Ginny slowly moved towards it, shocked as well but most likely for a different reason. Still stunned, Harry said, "Well, what do you know? An owl is here."

"It looks like Remus' owl, doesn't it, Harry?" Ginny asked, petting the owl's head.

"Yeah, it does," he said, swallowing.

"Wonder why it doesn't have a letter with it," she muttered, "Do you suppose we can trust it with a letter?"

"I don't think so," Harry said, trying to calm his voice. Here it was, an opening. He could tell Ginny it wouldn't be good to send the owl with a letter and everything would go to plan. "It might get lost or crash into something," he said, swearing he saw the owl's eyes narrow at him.

"Ah, thats true," she said softly before bending over and meeting it's eye, "Are you hungry?"

The owl hooted softly, flattering its wings in response causing Ginny to giggle and say it was cute. "I don't think so," Harry muttered in disagreement while Ginny opened the refrigerator. Once again, he swore the owl was glaring at him so he returned it with his own glare before sighing with relief and leaving the kitchen. He entered the living room and lied down the couch before stretching and yawning. What could he do now? He wondered, surely he was on good terms with Ginny and that was number one but he had never been great with woman and was pretty sure he wasn't grand now even though he'd matured quite a bit.

"Oh hell," he muttered putting an arm over his eyes and sighing.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note:** Seems that there's a pretty good question thats on everyone's mind so I'll answer it:

**The Floo Problem**

Because of what happened after the war the ministry wanted to keep a stronger protection for the people from the still missing death eaters. In doing so, they placed a stronger lock on the floo transportation.


End file.
